M u s i C A c a d e m Y
by unlOv3
Summary: Music Academy.., A school for those who wish to be a great singer... "Great? If the great you mean is number one, that spot is already taken" ContestShipping IkariShipping PokemonShipping
1. Prologue

"Every time you fall, it doesn't mean your life would end like that. Nor it would be like that. Just try to stand up and learn to forgive....' He taught me that... But even how hard I try, I just stumble and repeat it all again."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, and I'll never will :'(**

--

A girl ran on the same path at the same reason and same state. Her eyes were heavy and her body is already numb. Every day she gets to deal with pain.. "Why?" she always asks herself, "What have I done wrong!?" she asks until the rain stops she stays under a withering oak tree. She bleeds silently and cries but the best thing she does was staying silent. She always dreamt of having her own happily ever after, but Hope isn't just with her. She tries to smile every time she falls down, tries to forgive but they kept on repeating it...

Until one fatefull day...

"Hey," someone gr eted her sarcastically. It was a boy drenched as well. She tried to look upward but tears that cover her eyes made her vision look blurred. "Don't you know that drenching yourself in the rain can make you sick?"

"Is this your spot?" she asked him directly.

"Well it is" the boy stared at her, her drenched face, her drenched cloths and her tired heart. Tired of forgiving.

"I'm sorry." she closed her eyes and some tears went down her face. She stood up and took her first step but found her body very numb. He felt a little guilty. The boy stopped her by holding her in her wrist. "You can stay. I don't mind sharing it with anyone."

She was shocked, more like she felt a little happy. This is the first time someone stopped her without shouting. They sat right beside each other. From that day on... She realized that someone cares for her... Even though they just met.

"Now tell me what's wrong again?" he asked her warmly.

"Nothing... None at all" she answered and faked a smile.

"Eh? I care for you and a fake smile is all I get?" he raised an eyebrow. Her face was covered with a slight-blush but she was able to hide it by her bangs.

"What..?" she asked him again and pretended that she didn't heard him.

"I said what's your problem? I mean besides seeing you all drenched up here. You look like a dead cat." he asked. Before she could answer he continued. "You even tried to steal my favorite spot. Been observing you these past few days" then he laughed.

The girl just stared at him, and then the girl smiled at him.

"See? You can smile. Why don't you take a step forward and learn to forgive?" he asked her innocently. "I may not know how you feel right now but I hope this helps." He smiled at her then she smiled back.

Instantly they became friends.

"Ohm... I think I already memorized It." she smiled and wondered.

"Try and recite It." he stared at her.

"Okay, here goes nothing,

If one day,

Feel like **crying**...

Call me

I don't promise that..

I will make you **laugh**

But I can **cry **with _you_

If one day

You want to **run away**

Don't be afraid to call _me_.

I don't _promise_ to ask you to** stop**,

But I can run with you.

If one day

You don't want to **listen** to _anyone_;

Call me and..

I **promise** to be **very quiet**.

But...

If one day you call and **there is no answe**r...

Come fast to see **me**...

Perhaps,

** I** _l__o**v**__e_ **y**_o_u"

"Eh you got a word wrong!" he tuned up with a smile.

"Which word?" she smiled back.

"I love you is I need you." he corrected.

"Ah." she smiled warmly. He quickly blushed and then he looked away, secretly blushing

"Look it stopped raining. I bet my mom is looking for me. See ya around." He stood up and left her.

"Hey!" she shouted and stood up as well.

"Yeah?" he looked back.

"Will we ever meet again?" she asked worried.

"Yes of course!" He smiled.

"Thank you for everything" she replied and bowed.

He bid his hands goodbye and left her. She leaned to the tree smiling as the boy with rich emerald eyes fade into the crowd.

"His name.. is?" she felt her world a little quiet. Then she felt annoyed. "HIS NAME!?"

The next day... she waited for him the whole day but he was not there. The next day too. And the other day... Until days past and she grew up. Thinking about that childhood friend was just a lie. A big fat **L**_I_E.

--

Her telephone rings...

"Waiting for him was just a waste of time..." she smirked and glanced to answer the phone.

--

_Did you like it ?_

_Yeah it's a little edited and I'm really really sorry about my writing-stories ability. 0-0_

_Gomenasai._

_But I hope ya enjoyed it. R&R._

_-unlOv3_


	2. She enters the Academy

_"You were crying for a girl who's so dumb and asked you who she is. You hesitated but I urged you to. In my surprise when you told me it was I, I smiled and said, "Why the heck are you __crying!? I like you too!"_

--

Chapter II - She enters the Academy

--

"Yes Mom." a girl said with a sighed.

_"Good. Now take a good care of yourself. And remember. Number ONE." her mom gave her a robotic tune._

"You don't have to be so harsh..." she whispered.

_"WHAT!?" Her mom shouted._

"Nothing." she answered with a smirk.

_"Good May. Take Care" her mom said and she hung up._

"Damn." she cursed and packed up her things.

--

A big white and gold gate welcomed her eye. As the gate open, she noticed the academy's sign.

"Welcome, welcome Miss Maple."

"Hello." May replied.

"Now, how do you think of this place?" an instructor greeted her.

She looked around and answered.

"This place looks like hell" then she left the instructor behind. The instructor ran after her and said,

"This is your room number and locker keys." he hesitated.

"Why thank yu." she faked a smile.

The instructor was stunned at her fake smile. And then she left him behind once again.

"Oh what an angel!" he exclaimed, "Class starts tomorrow!" he shouted.

May waved her hand.

She entered the dormitory... At first she looked around and she sighed.

"Girls and Boys on the same dorm? Just watch and see I'ma do if my room mates are boys." she continued to walk.

Then she stared at her card.

"273?" she asked. "Oh gawd. This is so insane..."

She searched the whole dorm. Until she reached the uppermost floor. Only two rooms are avail.

"One of these two must be my room." she said with a sight.

The room at the right side was a little noisy so she took the first try on the left.

She walked towards it and knocked.

"What?" a boy asked her sarcastically. And her first impression was a smirk

"Is this room 273?" she asked politely. Somehow she has seen those look before.

The boy pointed the room number.

"This is 274." he rolled his eyes, "Are you blind?"

"Ya think? How could I see your annoying face?" she answered back.

Two boys walked towards the door to answer too.

One of the boys pulled the first boy. Then the other one stayed.

"Sorry for his bad moral."

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" the boy shouted.

"Ah." she turned around and walked towards the right side.

"Guess this is my room?" she asked and pointed.

"Think so." he smiled at her. "I'm very sorry."

"Its alright." she answered back.

She slowly opened the door. Then the guy behind him waved and closed their room.

Then she saw two girls sitting on their beds. Talking. There were three beds inside the room and she didn't hesitated walking inside.

"Oh, Hi. Are you part of our team?" a cheerful girl asked her.

The brunette continued to walk and didn't mind her.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked back.

The other girl hesitated and asked.

"You must be May from Petalburg City at Hoenn?"

"You know her Dawn?" the other girl asked.

"Yeah I always hear her name whenever our topic ends up with Pokémon contests." she told her then the other girl just raised an eyebrow, she hesitated and turned to May, "You're a Pokémon coordinator too right?"

"Do you expect me to know you?" May replied coldly.

Dawn paused and then she replied, "This is the first time we talk actually, how would you...?" she tried to cover the fact that May embarrassed her. "By the way I'm Dawn, that's Misty over there."

"Ah... Okay. Hello." May let her finish and then she turned around.

"By the way, the bulletin board says that we should know more about our roommates." Dawn turned to Misty.

"Really!? I like that part! I'm Misty. I'm from Cerulean City and I'm a great Gym Leader there!" Misty smiled.

"Hah! Same here! I'm from Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh. My goal is to be the greatest Pokémon coordinator" Dawn gave a heroic expression. "I mean how could I be a great coordinator if I can't move flawlessly like my Pokémons!"

"Tch." May startled, "If you just said 'Greatest' or just simply number one, that spot is already taken."

Dawn turned to her.

"Alright this is enough, I don't wanna quarrel with anyone yet you forced me to. Ya think your so cool!?" Misty grinned. Dawn raised an eye brow. May was fixing her things on drawers.

"I'm not being cool; I'm just letting ya know. There is always more to learn ya think?" May gave a cocky look. Misty stared at her with a tempered glare.

Then someone knocked at their door.

"I'll get it!" Dawn said with a fake smile.

"Um... Hello." the first guy said. "The bulletin board said that we should also know our room neighbors but since you girls are the only neighbor we got shouldn't we get to know you?"

"Um... Sure." Dawn smiled faked another smile then she let them in. Her attention was caught by a certain guy. She shouted with surprise, "PAUL!?"

"Oi." Paul replied, emotionless.

"MISTTY!" The first guy shouted.

Misty broke the glare then she stared at their visitors, "Ash?"

The four walked towards each other and greeted each other.

Few sentences later they all felt annoyed. Some still haven't greeted each other.

Dawn broke the silence,

"Don't you know each other?"

"Yuu think?" the boy answered.

"Ugh. I'ma take a break." Dawn said with a sight.

"Just greet each other already." Ash sighed. Then Misty and Paul sighed as well.

"Fine. I'm May." she made the first move.

"Hey. I'm Drew here." they walked towards each other then they shake each other's hand.

"Your hands are cold. You have some Pokémon's with you?" he asked.

"Yeah," May answered.

"Wanna have a practice match here and now?" Drew asked her.

"Why not." May replied. Then they both went to the corridor and found them battling each other. May chose her beautifly against Drew's Roselia.

The battle was scorching hot until an instructor came...

"What the heck is happening here?!" he shouted. "You two to the office."

"What the heck" May smirk at the instructor.

"Return!" they both shouted and followed. May walked beside Drew though.

Then the rest we're laughing silently.

The instructor heard this, he then shouted,

"YOU FOUR, TO THE OFFICE, TOO!"

"What a hag." May sighed.

"Gay you mean?" Drew asked her innocently.

May nodded.

The four behind keeps on laughing. Until they reached his office.

He started,

"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT PLAYING WITH YOUR POKEMON IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED HERE!?"

"Ya think I'll use it if I knoe?!" May whispered back.

"Hey. May!" Dawn said worried. May gave a I'll-be-fine look at Dawn. Dawn felt a little calmed then she smiled.

"I am shocked that such beauty can bring such a headache."

The rest started to laugh.

"I guess I have to confiscate all of your Pokémon's."

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Ash shouted from the top of his lungs.

"NOO PLEASE!?" Misty followed.

"YEAH... PROMISE WE'LL TAKE GOOD CARE OF THEM!" Dawn faked a smile

"Hiding them wouldn't be so bad wouldn't it?"

Then the instructor stared at the three girls. Misty, Dawn begging, May gave a puppy eyes.

"Forget it, Begging wouldn't do-" Paul said cutted.

"Okay." he answered.

"But only one okay?" he cleared things off.

"WHAT!?" Ash shouted.

"Better one than zero yu think?" the instructor grinned.

"Fine, I chose Pikachu!" Ash smiled and hugged his buddy that came out from his bag. Then he handed the rest.

"I pick Togepi" Misty smiled and handed her four poke balls.

"Mine's Pachirisu." Dawn smiled and handed her's.

"Roselia" Drew said.

"Bu-" May cutted her self when she dropped a poke ball. The Pokémon got loose.

"A skitty!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Kawaii!" Dawn ran towards it. "Pick this please May?"

"Skitty." May grinned at the instructor.

"Electabuzz." Paul said and handed the rest of his poke balls.

"Good. You four dismissed. And as for you two, I'm going to give you some activity."

The four left the room.

"Hayy.. Finally" Paul sighed. "Those two are such a ... UGH!"

"Don't be so mean Paul..." Dawn sighed.

"What Paul is saying is true." Misty sighed as well, "That girl is so arrogant. Can you believe it!? She even answered Mr. Nine."

"C'mon you guys... It's her first year. She just entered the academy. Give her time to adjust."

"What about me? I just entered too. Why can't she even just show some friendship sign?" Misty answered.

"Actually, I think Ms. Maple already have one!" Ash popped out, sandwiches on his hand.

"Wow. Where have you been?' Dawn asked.

"I think they are getting along." Ash continued without looking at Dawn. She sweat dropped.

"Drew, May getting along? Why am I not surprised." Paul looked away.

--

_Kyaa__! Second __Chappie__ done x3_

_Sorry I hadda change their attitudes x[_

_But hope ya still like it though O.o_

--unlOv3 :]


	3. Quarrels

_Kyaehhehe... Here's the 2nd chappie :] EnjoY minna-san :D_

--

I've **always** been told to share my **blessings** and I've been **generous**. But when I **met** you, I said to myself, "_What the heck? You're one of the few blessings I don't wanna share with anyone else_. ;]"

--

Chapter II- Quarrels

--

"I think they are getting along." Ash continued without looking at Dawn.

"Drew, May getting along? Why am I not surprised." Paul looked away.

"Two arrogant persons can get along, though." Misty said with a smirk.

"May's not that arrogant, Misty." Ash corrected and stared at Misty.

"Oh she is." Misty looked away with tints of red all over her face because of jealousy.

"She just doesn't answer questions that can be answered by your OWN commonsense."

"You just like her." Misty grinned at Ash then she ran and left them behind.

"You made her angry Ash," Dawn raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't have said that." Paul said.

"Said what?" Ash asked innocently.

"You made her look stupid and like that May was cool" Dawn gave a worried look.

Few minutes of thinking something popped out from Ash's head.

"I'ma follow her!" he shouted and left them behind.

"Great. Now we're all alone." Paul sighed at Dawn.

"Um... Yeah! I forgot I have to do something in our room" Dawn said. Then she started walking.

"Making a dumb excuse wouldn't work on me" Paul stared at her and stopped her by her hands.

"'Kay fine you can come." Dawn said with few tints of pink on her face.

"Better." Paul smiled and let go of her hand.

They both walk on their way to room 273.

On Ash's side.

"Gad dam et! Where did she went?" he cursed then he looked around. They we're already outside of the dormitory!

"Shouldn't have said those words..." he whispered in search of Misty.

"Ash..?"

He turned around and saw a girl by the fountain.

"Misty!" he shouted and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry." he nodded.

"About what?" Misty faked a smile.

"For what I said a while ago..." he continued guilty.

"It's nothing."

"Huh..?" Ash slowly raised his head and saw her teary eyes. "Uh.. Eh!? I said I'm sorry!"

Misty smiled warmly.

Ash blushed.

"EH!? Please stop.. Err crying."

He looked around and found everyone staring at them. He just slowly took a deep breath and whipped her tears off. She blushed.

"I'm sorry please.. Stop crying Misty..." Ash comforted. The crowd went "AiYE!! and Wee!"

Misty stared at him for some while...

"How can I be angry at a kind person like you?"

Then they both smiled at each other and made their way back to the dormitory

On Dawn side...

"_This so darn..._" Dawn thought felt a little uncomfortable.

"So what are you talking about, like you're going to do sum thin?" Paul asked and sat on Dawn's bed. Dawn was sitting on the left side of Misty's

**(A/N: Dawn has the middle bed May has the left one and Misty has the right one.)**

"Fine you won. I just used that one as an excuse!" Dawn told him the truth.

"I knew it." Paul laughed at her silently.

"Got any idea what's happening with Ash and Misty?" Dawn changed the subject.

"What about May and Drew?" Paul followed up.

The door swung wide.

"HEY YOU TWO!"

"Ash. Loll." Dawn stared at him. "Misty ya okay now?"

Misty nodded.

"Kewl!" Dawn smiled.

"By the way. Class starts tomorrow so we got to fix our things!" Misty smiled and ran towards her things.

"Hah! I know I was about to do something!" Dawn exclaimed and turned to Paul.

"Yeah. You just _forgot? _"Paul teased.

"YOU!!" Dawn grinned happily.

"See ya two later." both boys left the two girls in their room.

Later that night... After their dinner... Room 273's door opened. It was quarter to 8.

"Wow May, have yu been exploring the whole campus?" Misty raised an eyebrow and asked her.

"Nope. Just got some few tasks, but it'll be fine." May answered and walked towards her drawer to fetch her towel. Then she stared at her room mates who already took their shower.

For the first time Misty gave a positive look at her.

"Ate something rotten?" Dawn quickly asked her with a shocked look.

May raised an eyebrow. "I don't eat rotten foods, except that Drew boy who sleep at the room in front of ours"

Dawn choked and asked, "Drew eats rotten food? That's something new. Or does he?"

May gave a 'duuhh' look at Misty and she went inside the comfort room.

"What?" Dawn asked her quiet room mate who seem to be thinking deeply.

She shrugged, frowned then she raised her feet and laid her body against the softness of her bed.

"Dawn ya ok?" Misty asked her a little worried.

"Yep. Just getting ready for... "Dawn yawned and her eyelids slowly dropped.

Misty just stared at her roommate and slowly laid herself into her own bed and slept.

On the other side...

"Seriously dude, where did you went?" Paul asked him.

"I just uh..." Drew think of an excuse.. "Wandering around."

"With May?" Ash added and both of them raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." Drew avoided eye contact.

"Where?" Paul asked.

"You don't have to know..." Drew raised an eye brow and prepared himself for sleeping.

"Mysterious couple" Ash said and stared at Paul.

"Heard that you guys." he mumbled and stared at them.

"We've been roommates for the last two years. Still I haven't seen you wandering this school so much." Ash wondered and glanced at Drew.

"You know, if you're pointing that new girl, just bug off." Drew turned around with a frustrated look.

"I knew Drew hated her too" Paul gave Ash a told-you look. Ash frowned.

"I don't" Drew answered without looking back. Paul choked. Ash did giggle for the first time girlishly. "She's just the kind of girl whom you'll hate at first meet but you can get along with her."

"You... s... spend the day with her?" Paul chose his words dearly.

"Something like that." was the last reply given by Drew.

Paul turned to Ash, and then he gave a confused look.

**(A/N: Paul, Drew and Ash also had the same bed setting as Dawn, May and Misty's.)**

--

_Soooooooo 0-0 ? Like it? xD_

_Hope ya did. Anyway x]_

_R&R xoxo. unlOv3_


	4. First day at Music Academy!

I pretended to be **deaf** when I **heard** you. I **pretended** to be **blind** when I **saw **the two of you.

I tried **not** to get hurt when I was **supposed** to.

Cause when I _saw you __happy __with someone __**else**_,

I pretended that I was **the one with you**.

--

Chapter IV - First day at Music Academy!

--

Tomorrow...

"KYAA!"

Misty shouted and stared at the wall clock...

"GAWD! She took the shower for about 5 minutes and quickly got dressed. She woke up another room mate.

"What's with the sudden?" she asked Misty, yawning. Then she sat.

"FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

"Ah.. Sheesh.. First day of..." she cutted herself and shrugged, "FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!?"

"Well, duh." Misty raised an eyebrow. Dawn got inside the comfort room and took the shower for about 10 minutes. After that she dried herself up and got dressed. They had their uniform. White t-shirt under the autumn colored tank top with their school emblem on it. Her skirt was also autumn colored and over her knees. They wore white socks just few centimeters below their skirt and a pair school shoes.

She shrugged again and stared at Misty that is in front of her body sized mirror.

"Where's May anyway?" Misty asked.

"How should I...-" Dawn cutted herself.

"AUTUMN COLORED UNIFORM DOESN'T MATCH MY STYLE!" she blunted.

Misty sweat dropped and turned to her subject.

"That lousy brat could have left without waking us up!" Misty shouted with a perfectly sided one-ear.

Dawn fixed her hair. She handed Misty's and let out their Pokémon.

"Urg. Now, I am force to change my hair clips."

"Chiki!" Togepi smiled cheerfully.

Dawn's pachirisu was still sleeping. She walked towards her and patted her silently.

"Oh well, you snooze you lose," She smiled at her. Then both of them left with a loud 'THUG' which waked up Pachirisu. "Chu..?"

"Chiki!" Togepi ran towards Pachirisu.

They both searched their room but it turns out that they have the different first period subject.

"Bye Dawn, see ya around." Misty smiled and stared at her roommate as she entered her room. Misty was at the First section, while Dawn is at the second section. Then it was Misty's. She slowly opened the door and revealed her class mates. She pouted.

"I'm sorry Ma'am." Misty said catching her breath. Then she frowned when she realized that May's not in her class. Is she? Well, she spotted Paul was there and Also Drew. She felt a little sad when she also noticed Ash wasn't there.

"Tardiness at first day Misty?" her instructor said. Then she walked inside and slumped herself once she reached her seat.

"I'm Miss Heyana. You can just simply call me Heyana. I don't like very respectful students so bug off." She shrugged, "Yes, I'm a new instructor here and I'm going to teach you more about music. I am also your classroom adviser. And before we start I'm going to introduce you a new student. Yes new, just like me."

So she went inside the classroom.

Misty choked; May was in her first subject!

"I'm May Maple. I came from Petalburg at Hoenn." She said with a cold expression.

The girls glared at her arrogant look. Then they started gossiping about her.

"Quiet class." Heyana said then she turned to May, "No more extra details?"

May nodded.

"You can seat... Um.." Heyana stared at her seat plan. "Between Paul and Misty. You know them?"

May nodded. "Good" was the only reply heard from her instructor.

She sat and realized that Drew was two seats away. She stared at him for a while then he turned to stare at her. That time, they got themselves an eye contact.

May quickly looked away. Drew smiled then he turned to their teacher.

Heyana frowned. Then she raised some papers then she announced, "Here is your class schedule."

Then she distributed it to the whole class. "First subject is Music and then recess then Vocal exercise. Afterwards, lunch break, your next subject is Music History. Your last subject is Dance Music or whatever they call it"

At last when the whole class already got their copies.

"Okay now turn your textbooks to page 5." she announced everyone pulled out their books and Heyana started writing on the board.

May can't help staring at Drew. She doesn't know why._'UGH. Look away May.' _she thought with a frown.

"May." Heyana called out. "I can see that you are not interested and already know what I am discussing. Kindly tell us what you know about Note Value history..."

May stummered in her mind then she answered coldly.

"The British names go back at least to English renaissance music, and the terms of Latin origin had international currency at that time. Obviously, longa means 'long', and the rest mostly indicate relative shortness. Breve is from Latin brevis, 'short', minim is from minimus, 'very small', and quaver refers to the quivering effect of very fast notes. The elements semi-, demi- and hemi- mean 'half' in Latin, French and Greek respectively, while quasi- means 'almost'. The chain semantic shift whereby notes which were originally perceived as short came progressively to be long notes is interesting both linguistically and musically. However, the crotchet is named after the shape of the note, from the Old French for a 'little hook', and it is possible to argue that the same is true of the minim, since the word is also used in palaeography to mean a vertical stroke inmediaeval handwriting."

"Good." Heyana said, "You may take your seat. At least I know that someone in this class can understand without listening"

"Eh-em..." May bristled.

Then their class continued. _'Darn this annoying class.'_

Then finally the bell rang.

"Class dismissed." Heyana said and walked outside the room.

'Finally' May said and rested her face over her hands which she placed over her desk. She closed her eyes.

"Wow May you look fried." Misty stared at her. Then she stood up and some other people left the room too.

"Wouldn't you take your break?" Paul asked her politely.

"Nah." May slumped herself. Her eyes are still closed.

"Suit yourself. And catch ya later." Paul and Misty left.

"Ugh." she continued sighting.

Someone walked towards her.

"Moue... Let's go."

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Where?" she asked _him_ innocently.

"To the vacant room?"

"No." May sighed at him.

"Gawd. If it's not because of that stupid, annoying instructor, I wouldn't be with you right now" he sighed as well.

"Eh-em." May bristled again.

"But I know you like it." Drew gave a little grin at her.

"I never liked being with you." May gave him a who-cares look.

Drew pulled her out of her seat. "You... Three point!" he shouted.

May glanced and landed on him.

"AcK!" May shouted and stood up. "You're so CLUMSY. Why don't you just beg?"

"Err. It's Drew you're talking to. And Drew does not **BEG**." he emphasized then he stood up.

"Yeah and _Ice Princess _May asks Drew to beg her." May grinned at him. "Or..."

"Ugh.. " Drew shrugged. "Please Princess?"

"Okay!" May replied hapily.

"Ha you're smiling again. Drools." Drew teased.

May quickly covered her mouth.

"That was just an exemption!" she quickly shouted.

Then drew flicked his bangs. "Whatever." then he made his way outside the room.

"Waaiiit~" May grabbed her bag and went outside the room.

On the other side...

"Drew and May are really getting along." Paul sighed at Dawn.

"Then it's a good news. At least now we know that someone cares for Drew on a friendly way not on a fanatic way." Dawn sighed.

"Speaking of Drew, whai do you guys know about each other so much?" Misty asked and stared at Paul, Dawn and Ash.

"We are past classmates." Dawn smiled.

"Duh." Paul looked away. _'This year is really a interesting year'_

On May's side...

"Ugh! Drew where are you?!" she shouted frustrated.

"Here." Drew said and gave her a mic. "Now try."

"Hello." May tested the Mic. It was working.

"Living in my own world,  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance" Drew started.

"I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart-"

"Your voice is pale ya know that? Really FLAT." Drew hesitated.

"What about yours?" May smirked back.

"Ugh. Let's just start over."

Bell rings.

"Darn." Drew sweat dropped. May was still staring at him.

"What?" Drew raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing" May giggle. "Which room are you in next?"

"Room 16." he answered and got his bag.

"Yay me too!" May said in a freaky tone.

At room 16.

Paul and Dawn were there.

"Hey May!" Dawn smiled.

"Hei." May replied.

"Together so much?" Paul stared at Drew.

"Hmpf." Drew glared back.

"Yeah. Are you guys... " Dawn started.

"DATING!?" Dawn shouted. She caught everyone's attention. Since Dawn, Paul, Drew and Ash were the most popular group. Yeah, Dawn is already hanging with them for about a year.

"Yeah... That's sounds nice..." May mumble... "But we're not dating."

"Yeah, who go on a date with a girl like you?" Drew teased her.

"Obviously a lot." May grinned and pulled her cell phone on her pocket.

Dawn gulped." 73 messages." she read.

May pressed the view button and one of the messages is like this:

"Hei May. I'm a big fan of urs! Since when!? Since I met you! Yeah I know you don't know me yet that's why I wanna meet up with you. You kn0w whaT? I thinK I lovE you baby"

"And what does 'meet up' means? Something like a date." May said with frustration. Dawn giggled. Then she stared at May's cell. She called the random guy.

Drew just stared at her. Paul stared at Dawn and May though. Yes at **Dawn**. May clicked the call button.

"Hello?" May asked.

_'Hello?'_

Paul was waiting for a sentence like this, "When are we going out?" or like "I am interested. Where?"

Drew just stared at her.

"Don't dare texting me AGAIN." those awful words came out from May's mouth.

_'May is this you?'_

"Who do you think this is?" May asked back.

_'Look babe... I really do.'_

"And your making my **boyfriend** jealous." May said and ended up the call. Then she stared at Drew. Everyone was staring at her.

"What?" she stared at Dawn.

"What did you just said **boyfriend**? Huh?" Dawn emphasized. Paul stared at Drew whom can't say even a word.

"Yeah." May said.

"May!?" Dawn smiled.

Drew grew a little pink.

"Boyfriend. Boy-friend. Male friend. DUH!?" May exclaimed.

Drew managed to speak.

"But it's the real meaning you meant." Drew said and turned around. Paul was laughing silently then they both sat at the carpet.

"Err. Have I said something wrong?" May asked Dawn.

Dawn just laughed in reply.

"Hey, why this room doesn't have any chairs on it?" May asked again and look around.

_'Drew is right... She __**is **__nice...'_

"Because, we are going to stand." someone answered roughly. "The name's Diana. The cutest and the greatest vocalist in the campus..."

"Well then! Enjoy your spot at greatest. Cause by the end of the school year, your spot is going to be **o****ccupied**." May said with a fake a smile. Then she turned around and started walking towards Paul and Drew.

"How dare you!?" Diana glanced. "This is enough! The rumors are true, you ARE arrogant!"

May perked up. Then she faced her. "Oh did I mention? The rumors about you are true either. I never knew everyone in this campus already know me. And even the most annoying brat in this campus. Yes, you can still be the greatest for now... But cute? **YOUR NOT**."

"Hahaha!" Dawn burst out laughing. Then the rest started laughing too.

"Why don't we just settle this at a 1on1 singing contest?"

--

_This took me 1832414127 hours to write! Dx_

_ArG! But I hope it's worth the time?_

_My story writing skills! Ugh!_

_Sucks doesn't it?_

_More romance soon! Toddles!_

--unlOv3

xOxO R&R


	5. May's Match

**Happiness** _lies_ in those who **cry**, those who have been **hurt**,

Those who have **searched** and _those_ who have **tried**.

For only they can **appreciate** the **importance**

Of _people_ who **h**a_v_**e** **touched** their **l**i_v_e**s**.

--

Chapter IV- May's Match

--

"Why don't you just settle it that way huh?" a student stood by the crowd.

"No way!" Dawn hesitated.

"OF COURSE." Diana said burning in angst. "How about you coward!?"

"Of course. You just gave yourself a chance to get embarrassed in front of the whole class which you address yourself as 'higher than them'" May smirked.

"Just shut up and sing." Diana said and tried making her flattered May was obviously calmed.

"May got herself into a trouble again." Dawn hesitated and sat beside Paul. "What should we do!?"

"Let her battle with Diana. She started it after all." Paul raised an eyebrow then they both stared at Drew. Paul leaned near Dawn and made Dawn's heart pound a little. "He's very interested." "You don't have to tell me that"

--

Diana grabbed a mic.

Then they all inserted a -1 CD.

It started playing,

"You're so gonna be flattered May." she said. "Just try" replied May.

She started singing.

Please tell me what is takin' place,  
'Cause I can't seem to find a trace,  
Guess it must have got erased somehow,  
Probably 'cause I always forget,  
Everytime someone tells me their name,  
It always gotta be the same. (in my world)  
Never wore a cover-up,  
Always beat the boys up,  
Grew up in a five thousand population town,  
Made my money by cutting grass,  
Got fired by a fried chicken ass!  
All in a small town, Napanee.

You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
And think to myself,  
Where do I belong forever,  
In whose arms, the time and place?

Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world

I never spend less than an hour,  
Washin' my hair in the shower,  
It always takes five hours to make it straight,  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
Though it may take all friggin' day,  
There's nothin' else better to do anyway.

When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
Lay under the milky way,  
On and on it's getting too late out,  
I'm not in love this time this night.

Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
Sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world

(la la la la)

Take some time,  
Mellow out,  
Party up,  
But don't fall down,  
Don't get caught,  
Sneak out of the house.

Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world

Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
I'm off again in my world

--

"Starting off with your favorite song?" May raised an eyebrow.

"More like that" she said and gave May the mic.

Dawn quickly ran towards the Player and inserted May's -1.

"Diana, say goodbye to your social life." May winked. The music started playing...

(I hate it)  
When I gotta see you go  
(Irritates me)  
When you gotta play the role  
(So frustrated)  
Soon that your feelings show  
And I don't know  
(Why I)  
Gotta feel the way I do (you)  
Gotta do the things you do (do)  
To leave me stuck without a clue baby

She sang it clearly and it was obvious she was a little nervous.

I know you hood, I know you're hot,  
You're popular, like a star  
You making moves, nice car  
With a lot of respect on the block

Then the tension started to worn off.

But do you think about me  
When we say goodbye  
And we hanging up  
When your dreaming, do I ever interrupt  
When my name pops up  
Do you get excited  
Do you think about it  
When I leave your house  
Does it mess you up  
Make you wanna call  
Just to keep in touch  
Do you get caught up  
All I wanna know is  
Do you miss your girl

She winked and it got the attention of all the boys in the room.

(Can't stand it)  
When you get around your crew  
(You pathetic)  
With your little attitude  
I don't get it  
What am I supposed to do  
When you start acting new  
Oh (Have a hug, have a kiss)  
You never give it like this  
I'm kinda suspicious  
Feels like love with a twist  
And I can't get used to this baby

She started making some interaction with the crowd. She also started swaying.

I know you hood, I know you're hot,  
You're popular, like a star  
You making moves, nice car  
With a lot of respect on the block

Her nervousness disappeared.

I know you hood, I know you're hot,  
You're popular, like a star  
You making moves, nice car  
With a lot of respect on the block

But do you think about me  
When we say goodbye  
And we hanging up  
When your dreaming, do I ever interrupt  
When my name pops up  
Do you get excited  
Do you think about it  
When I leave your house  
Does it mess you up  
Make you wanna call  
Just to keep in touch  
Do you get caught up  
All I wanna know is  
Do you miss your girl

"Kyaa! Drew!" she shouted. "Paul x Dawn!"

(I know)  
I shouldn't make a fuss  
(About)  
You when your acting tough  
(Who cares)  
As long as we're in love  
Nothing's gonna break us apart  
(I know)  
You gotta be a man  
(And I'll stand)  
Besides it till the very end  
(As long)  
As you can make a few things clear

"May!" Dawn shouted back proudly.

_[Chorus: x2]_  
But do you think about me  
When we say goodbye  
And we hanging up  
When your dreaming, do I ever interrupt  
When my name pops up  
Do you get excited  
Do you think about it  
When I leave your house  
Does it mess you up  
Make you wanna call  
Just to keep in touch  
Do you get caught up  
All I wanna know is  
Do you miss your girl

Do you think about me(think about)  
When we say goodbye  
And we hanging up(hanging up)  
When your dreaming, do I ever interupt  
When my name pops up (name pops up)  
Do you get excited  
Do you think about it (think about it)  
When I leave your house  
Does it mess you up (oh)  
Make you wanna call  
Just to keep in touch  
Do you get caught up  
All I wanna know is  
Do you miss your girl

Do you miss your girl  
Do you miss your girl  
Do you miss your girl  
Do you miss your girl  
Ohhh

--

"How was that?" May asked Diana's opinion.

"May! May!" the crowd shouted. But some was at Diana's side.

"It's unfair. We must ask the judges." Diana flinched.

"Judges?" May asked. Then Diana walked towards Paul, Dawn and Drew.

"What do you think Paula??" Diana asked Dawn. "I vote for May."

"May..." Paul was shocked. "May's really, really good."

"Simon?"

"Wait, is this American Idol?" May yawned. "I won."

"I pick Diana." Drew answered coldly.

"Drew?" Dawn asked him.

"It's obvious that May's careless." Drew gave a serious expression at May. Diana saw this.

"Ha. Looks like your Boyfriend cheated on you." she teased.

"Yeah. But Majority wins, gal. His vote doesn't matter anymore." May turned around and pretended that she doesn't care.

May secretly gritted her teeth. Then she walked towards the crowd.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Diana shouted. Then she fainted.

"May! May!" the crowd shouted.

"Why the heck did you said that!?" Dawn shouted.

"Yeah, dude. What was that for?" Paul asked.

"I just told her what I really felt." Drew said with a sight.

"That's not an excuse!" Dawn shouted.

"And what do you want me to do!? Lie!?" Drew shouted, seriously. "Well I did... Though"

'_Guess I grew a little hard? Should have chose my words. But oh wells. Just look at her. She didn't even felt sad. Why bother saying sorry?'_

--

_Haha sloppy!_

_Drew yur so CORNYY!!_

_Songs used:_

_Miss your girl - Kasey_

_My world - Avril Lavigne_

_Hope ya liked it!_

--unlOv3 :] R&R


	6. I'm sorry May

If you **hide**, I'll**seek** for you. If you're **lost**, I'll **search** for you.

If you **leave**, I'll **wait** for you. If they try to **take you away from me**, I'll **fight** for you.

**Cause **_I n__e_v_e_r _**w**_a_**n**_t **to** l**o**s**e** s_o_m_e_o_n_e _I_ **love**.

--

Chapter VI - I'm sorry May.

--

"Class!" the instructor finally came in. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"I'm Mr. Moon. I'm your vocal instructor. Now let's start the class with A sharp"

"Ha...." the class tuned up.

"Well, a little flat but we'll fix it until the end of the musical year." Moon said. "Did anything happened here?"

No one replied.

So the class started.

**May's POV**

Damnit. I can't remove it from my mind.

He's really going to get some after this class... Lunch break. Yeah lunch break... D..dr..drew... Gawd!

I don't want to be depressed just because he hated my voice! I mean!?

Before at our little practice at the vacant room he scolded me!

I mean! UGH! He could really hate my voice! But why...

Why do I care? Since when did I care if someone hates me or not!? Maybe just... Maybe...

Maybe he's just reminding me of someone. Yes, someone.

Someone who went inside me world and suddenly left.

'I can't imagine my life without you... But I... Supposed... I will survive...'

Damnit! This song again. He keeps on bugging me. I gotta leave this room as fast as I could... This is not right.. Tears return!

Oh god! What am I thinking!? The only thing you can command to return are Pokémons **NOT TEAR****S**!

**Normal POV**

Bell rings...

"Class dismissed." Moon said happily.

May quickly left the room.

_'It's obvious that they don't care about me. My vocals sucks I suck! Only if I'm better' she grinned._

She went to their room to fetch her guitar then she went outside the section area. She went behind the school building.

"Whoa..." she tried to breath and stared at the field of Cherry blossoms and dandelions...

She sat under one Cherry Blossom tree and started singing...

I don't wanna talk about it  
It makes me wanna cry  
Every time I pour out my emotions  
I feel emptier inside  
I don't know how to play it like  
I'm not in love with you,  
But I'll try  
Even though i do...still

Miss you  
Just like the air that I breathe  
I need you with me  
I'm not gonna lie  
I can't imagine my life without you  
But I suppose I will survive

I'm not gonna play myself  
Every time my cell rings  
Checkin' for your name  
I promise that I'll never tell you how I feel  
Cuz' I know that you don't feel the same  
Did you think that you could hurt me so  
I just gotta let you go  
Every time I find myself alone  
Ooooh I

Miss you  
Just like the air that I breathe  
I need you with me  
I'm not gonna lie  
I can't imagine my life without you  
but I suppose I will survive

Don't try to explain  
Why you're love's changed  
Boy you really broke my heart this time  
I won't let it take away my pride  
Or Who I have inside  
Boy I'm sewed between everything  
How could I feel nothing  
Woulda done anything if it would mean  
I would make you love me  
You're the one I need  
But you still believe  
We can never be...

She started crying... Everything poured out... Then pictures flashed her mind.

_'I'm sorry, I'm sorry' she thought._

"WE COULD NEVER BEEEEE!!!!" she shouted. Then she continued.

And I Miss you  
More than air that I breathe  
I need you with me  
I'm not gonna lie  
And I can't imagine myself without you  
But I suppose I will survive  
I'll be fine...  
Don't worry about me  
(whisper) ...I'll be okay

--

"This is stupid!" May shouted. She stood up and her guitar fell. Then she turned to punch three tree.

_'May... Where are you May!? Why did you let your emotion fell like in a sudden!?'_

Then she felt something warm by her chicks. Then she slowly searched from which hand it is... "D...d...- Drew...?" May said with a low voice.

They stood in front of each other. The wind suddenly grew stronger as May felt something warm... Drew hugged her.

Dandelions and Cherry Blossoms flew flawlessly together...**T****o****g****e****t****h****e****r**...

"I'm sorry okay?" Drew comforted. "Please do not runaway like that again. Okay?"

May hugged back.

"I'm sorry too... I just..." May stopped the tears from escaping but they did. It all fell from May's eyes, drenching Drew's uniform.

"It's okay... Everything will turn out fine..." Drew smiled warmly.

May blushed in Red.

"Tha.. Thank you..." She closed her eyes.

Then they finally broke it.

"Now... Let's practice with your vocals okay?" Drew asked her calmly. May gave another worried look. "Now, your vocals don't suck. You don't suck. Okay?"

She felt owned-- those words she have thought like, _'My vocal sucks'_ and _'I suck'_ was all answered by Drew.

"Dreww.. I.." May said and stared at Drew. Drew saw her teary sapphire pair of orbs. "Thank you for everything."

"No problem." Drew answered. "How about like this? We'll skip the practice and I'll spend the whole day with you to catch up. Is that okay?"

May nodded childishly.

"Now drat! What time is it?" He asked and stared at his wrist watch. He stood up. May stood up as well. "Let's go..."

"Where?" she asked.

"To the canteen duH! Lunch time is going to end!" he dragged her.

"Ah!!" May screamed in a low voice, laughing.

"ahaha.." Drew smiled. May smiled back.

--

_Kyahahah! So how was it!?_

_Songs used:_

_Survive - Gabrielle ['think that's how her name is spelled]_

--unlOv3x

xOxO :] R&R

_Btw. Sorry if I only wrote Contest shipping. _

_Hope you liked it :]_


	7. Friend or Foe?

I **don't** need someone who'll _just_ be there,  
I **need** someone who'll be there _holding_ me  
And **sincerely****caring** for _me_ 'till God takes my **last**breath.

**So do I make sense if I tell you I need you?**

--

Chapter VII - Friend or Foe?

--

At the canteen…

"Kyaa!" May smiled. Then they finally found the 'others'.

"May!" Dawn said happily.

May smiled back. Then Drew manages to catch up.

"You're not smiling are you?" Dawn asked her.

"Me...?" May asked and then she stared at Drew.

He reacted, "Drools May!"

May quickly puffed her chicks.

"What's with the Drool thing Drew?" Dawn wondered. May turned to Dawn.

"Uh... Err... Nothing" May smiled and dusted her skirt.

"You two are keeping a lot of secrets" Dawn said with a sight.

"Me and Drew? Secrets? Nah." May said innocently.

"Secrets huh?" Drew said and he placed his arm on May's shoulder.

"Yeah. No Secrets." May answered and removed Drew's arms.

Dawn giggled.

"I said stop!"

The three quickly stared at the person. It was Paul.

"Paul?" Dawn asked as she stares at the boy, walking towards them. "W- what's happening?"

"Is that the girl you're talking about?" followed the girl. She's blonde and she also had eyes like the sky...

"Err...?"

"No. She's not the girl" Paul replied coldly. "She CAN'T BE"

"Ah... She doesn't look cute with you anyway. Let's go Paul~" the girl cheerfully said and then she..

"Omg." Dawn raised an eyebrow.

The GIRL CLINGED TO PAUL'S ARMS. Then she dragged him away.

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" Dawn asked someone. No one replied. "Ah..." she tried to pretend it didn't bothered her.

Then she walked out.

"Seriously, problems after problems?" May asked Drew.

"Think so." Drew answered.

"So.. I'ma repay Dawn... She helped me ..." May smiled at Drew. Everyone stared at them.

"What?" May asked. Then she turned and then Drew held her hand.

"I promised to be with you this whole day didn't I?" Drew cleared things up.

"Oh... Yeah..." May raised an eyebrow.

Everyone just kept on staring at them. Then they got something to eat.

"A new couple" whispered everyone.

On Dawn's side...

"Okay..? Now what was that?" Dawn just raised an eyebrow. She went to the library. "Hang outs." her eyes sparkled. Then she fetched some random books.

"What's this...?" she asked herself _'some hints that you're in love.'_

"This is going to suck but ... I'll give it a shot" she tried to smile...

She opened it.

In the Bible, 1 Corinthians 13:1-13 says that 'Love is patient, kind, isn't rude or jealous, it keeps no record of wrongs, it protects, it trusts, it always hopes and perseveres. Love never fails. It is undying and self-sacrificing.'

"Uh... Okay..." she continued.

When you are truly in love with someone, you know it. You feel as if that person completes you and feel empty without that person. You would do anything for that person; even give your life for them. You want to make them happy, not in a way that is co-dependent, but because that person's happiness makes you happy.

"Aww..." Dawn drooled.

True love can come at first sight. That glance that penetrates through you to your soul and connects you to that person. A gaze that whenever you are near this person you feels as if you are the only two people in the room.

"Paul..." She whispered. Then she quickly covered her mouth. "Not true." she faked a smile.

True love is when you are together and you don't know where you begin and the person you are with ends. It is not a dependency on another to survive. It is feeling complete or whole with that person. Think of it as building from one another, and what one lacks the other has.

_"Great. Now we're all alone." Paul sighed at Dawn._

_"Um... Yeah! I forgot I have to do something in our room" Dawn said. Then she started walking._

_"Making a dumb excuse wouldn't work on me" Paul stared at her and stopped her by her hands._

_"'Kay fine you can come." Dawn said with few tints of pink on her face._

_"Better." Paul smiled and let go of her hand._

"Now I'm starting to believe, love sucks." Dawn sighed. She read a sentence... "Is when you always think of this person whenever this person is not around."

"Made up my mind" She stood up. "Love sucks."

Then she went everywhere. Then until she found a vacant room...

"Whoa..." she said with a sight."This place is awesome."

The room is filled up with different kinds of red colored stuffs. Then she started wandering around.

"This place is cool! Omg. I'm... Wow... "She said fascinated.

The door quietly opened.

"Hey." someone stared at her. Dawn stared back.

"You're Dawn aren't you?" a girl asked. She was the same girl as before!

"Yeah, why?" she asked back.

"One question, one answer. And it gotta be fast."

_'May like?' thought Dawn._

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you _like_Paul?"

Dawn choked. "Me like Paul? Nah. Never gunna happen. Nu-uh!"

"Good." the girl glanced. "Just to make sure you're not a rival."

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Can you please keep our secret?" she asked. Dawn nodded.

"Paul's my fiancé" she said with a sight. "But I think he doesn't like me at all"

Dawn plastered a smile on her face. Then she walked towards the girl.

"Paul isn't that bad" Dawn encouraged. "He's just a silent-type."

"I see" answered the girl "By the way, My name's Rachel."

'_There are indeed some secrets I still don't know, Paul_.' thought Dawn sadly. But she hid it with her smile.

"Can you help me with Paul, Dawn?" Rachel asked. Dawn nodded. "Yes!"

'_Here goes nothing_'

--

Ha?! Like it? :p

It's short ye… So I'll give hints of about what's gunna happen next.

**Dawn's going to help Rachel.**

xD - - unlOv3 - - TTFN :]

R&R


	8. Friendship Breakup?

_No_ more **crying**, I can't cry **anymore**.  
_Don't_ take **my** hand this time, **just let go**.  
_And_ please don't look**back**cause I know if you **do**,  
_I would_ come **running** back to **y**_o_u**.**

--

Chapter VIII - Friendship BREAK UP!?

--

**Someone's****POV.**

Insane. Yeah, I continued my plan on helping Rachel. She seems perfect though. And how much does perfect costs? Paul. Yes, Paul. They make a great couple though.

"Hey Dawn." May greeted me.

I'm not sad and something like that.

It has been three months though... And it's already December. Today's December 1 by the way. And we have no classes. Isn't that great!? No classes.

-Cell phone rings-

But I still gotta help Rachel... She told me she wanted Paul to be her partner for the Annual Christmas Ball.

I could say, May and Drew are really working out! I mean, besides of what happened on the first day, May started hanging out with Drew. Hah, and Misty and Ash? Almost no sign. Rumors say that those two are already a couple. That's why I'm going to ask them.

What am I? A cupid. A cute cupid!

"DAAAAWN!" shouted May.

"What?" I shouted back.

"Aren't you gonna answer your cell? It's ringing so hard." May sighed.

"Oh yeah." I answered with a sight.

Probably Rachel. Drools! Fiancé.. Ugh. Hate to hear that word! But I...

**I'm not jealous!**

"Hello?" I asked on the phone.

_"Dawn ..."_a warm voice greeted.

"Uh... Hi, do I know..." then I realized that person's voice. "Paul?"

_"Yeah. Let's meet up. I got something to tell__yu."_

"What?"

_"Just hurry and let's meet behind the campus."_

"Okay..." he hang up. I felt butterflies in my stomach! But worried as well.

What if he says he like me? What about Rachel? I mean they are already engaged.

Engaged... Well uh... Give it a shot though.

**Normal POV**

"May, I'll be leaving for a while..." Dawn said and she wore jacket.

"Uh... Okay. Take care." May smiled at Dawn.

'_From that incident on... May learned to smile_' Dawn smiled back.

Then Dawn left the room.

"Behind the campus?" Dawn whispered as she made her way there.

**At their meeting place... **

Dawn saw Paul...

"Hey." Dawn greeted.

Paul turned and stared at Dawn.

"Dawn... You.." Paul carefully chose his words.

"What is it?" Dawn smiled.

"I don't wanna ruin things up but..." Paul looked away. "Is it true you're helping Rachel?"

"Huh...?" Dawn felt a little silent.

"Tell me. Please answer." Paul shook his head. "You know... I just read this at a reference... They said if you don't tell the truth by dusk, you'll be a liar forever"

"Yes." Dawn said with a slight guilt.

"So is it true..." Paul said calmly.

"What's wrong with that!? I mean Rachel is nice and stuffs like that-"

"I don't care!" Paul started to react.

"Why don't you care huh?" Dawn shouted back.

"Can't you see!? I DON'T LIKE Rachel!" Paul shouted.

Dawn felt sad.

"Why...?" Dawn looked away.

"Why do you care!? You're NOT even close to her!" Paul emphasized.

"I care because Rachel's my friend!"

"_FRIEND_!? Can't you see she's just using you!?"

"Rachel can't use me..." Dawn defended Rachel.

Then suddenly she came...

"You _are _ cleaver"

"Rachel?" Dawn asked and turned around. "There! Rachel" Dawn pointed and turned to Paul "Now Rachel tell him that you're not using me!"

"You're so dumb. DUMB. DUMB" Rachel started to tune up evilly.

"What do you mean?" Dawn started to tear up.

"I **was **using you all along Dawn. D for Dawn, D for dumb?" Rachel backstabbed.

"Now what have I told you?" Paul asked.

"Just when I need someone they turn away..." Dawn lowered her head. Then it started raining.

Paul stared at Dawn.

"Just when I wanted to hug you, you wanna push me away." Paul whispered.

"If it's not so obvious Dawn, I don't wanna see you again." he continued. "You betrayed me. I thought you we're my friend" he used deep convincing words. '_I'm sorry I have to push you away_'

Words that pierced Dawn's heart. Dawn's innocent heart.

Paul just stared at her with guilt, not knowing if she's crying or if she's going to be just fine...

_'This is fine.. They wouldn't know I'm crying. It's raining' Dawn thought and faked a smile._

"If that's what you wanted Paul..." Dawn's fake smile worn off.

_'I don't know why I have to do this' thought Paul._

Dawn turn around and then she walked away.

"Nice move Hun." Rachel said.

"Tell her." Paul tuned up.

"Tell her what?" Rachel pretended.

"TELL HER THAT WE'RE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP!" Paul shouted. Then Rachel saw his angst teary orbs.

"So it is her that you like" Rachel looked away. "Okay Paul. But in one condition."

Paul perked up.

"When I tell her the truth, you have to tell her how you feel" Rachel smiled.

"Rachel?"

"I would do anything for you to be happy Paul. Even if it will cost my happiness."

"Thanks." Paul said. "I would"

**(A/N: Uh- oh :] )**

**--**

**this chappie is edited xD**

**ew,,, :]**

**R&R**


End file.
